


The Good, The Bad, and The Weird

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Slow Burn, i guess i'll just... add as i go along...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Much to his dismay, theatre actor and singer Hyun Ryu catches the eye of a man most peculiar when he decides to pay a visit to the new noodle shop in town. Little did he know, his mind would find itself wandering right back to the mystery man when he least expect it. However things take a turn towards the strange when Hyun finds himself in the middle of a much more sinister plan around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To Miss Kink's Wild Ride
> 
> Everything here takes place the same year as Overwatch does, so essentially it's if the RFA was in t h e f u t u r e   
> another thing: if someone's saying something in italics it's in korean because i am not putting anyone through google translate

The summer of 2076, flowers blooming all around the streets as pretty decorations, sun high up in the sky with only tiny clouds floating by every now and again. Pigeons cluttered the street pecking away at dropped fries with the eventual small sparrow thrown into the mix. Both humans and a handful of omnics wandered the streets enjoying their last day of sunday before their next busy week would begin. There was nothing that would be able to ruin this day. Nothing except Hyun’s bitter mood. The sun could go fuck itself for all he cared after constant rejections from theatres.

It’s not that they didn’t appreciate his incredible talent with looks to rival, on the contrary they were  _ apologising  _ all their roles were already set and everything was in production. How could he blame them if it was his fault for taking a break after his latest show for a week of much needed self care. After all, even people like him deserved a break every now and then. But did he deserve to end up having to wait decades for another opportunity? Definitely not.

Sighing, Hyun kicked an empty can around as he strolled up the street. If he could describe his emotion in any way, ‘crushed bepis can’ was pretty accurate. Completely out of shape and empty inside. He might as well attempt to improve his day by treating himself with some sort of snack. A hamburger? Not healthy enough for him to even considering it and it wasn’t that much of a bad day, and a restaurant would be too expensive. Maybe…

Hyun’s attention was turned to a noodle shop across the street with fancy lights flashing the word “N E W” in all it’s neon glory. He could vaguely make out the combination of the words ‘offer’ and ‘today’ placed together, which he could arguably say was just as beautiful as him. Leaving the physical embodiment of his emotion behind, Hyun made his way to the newly opened promised land.

Walking through those doors he didn’t expect to enter a near  _ literal  _ promised land. Compared to outside, the inside was pleasantly chilly. Despite it looking like a regular cheap noodle shop, it had a pleasant traditional feel to it, with the obvious few modern touches. The smell was downright heavenly. By God was his stomach already growling loudly at the thought of how it would taste if this is how it smelled. 

Just as he expected, it was packed with people to the brim. Barely any seats available save for three right in the center, and one by the counter which tended to host the most… unusual people. But those weird encounters were a lot more better than trying to eat while a myriad of different people squish him. At least a man in what he could only recognise as cowboy getup has a smaller chance of ruin his day. Hyun settled for the counter and walked over.

“ _ Hello, welcome  _ _ Gugsuneun Uli Da _ !” a waitress almost immediately found herself at his side, notebook and pen in both hands, “What would you like to order?” 

Hyun scanned the simple menu listed behind the counter. “ _ I’ll… go with spicy kimichi. _ ” 

“We’ll be right on it!” she gave him a cheery giggle and rushed back behind the counter to the kitchen. Somehow he managed to restrain himself from making any sort of flirty comments on just how cute those giggles were. 

While waiting for his dish, the cowboy - for lack of better words to put it received his order first.

“Thank ya kindly, darlin’.” such a heavy southern accept nearly had Hyun questioning whether or not he was currently living in a dream. First getting rejected from unfortunately already taken roles, now sitting next to a cowboy. A shame he couldn’t make anything out, just a vague shape obscured by a ridiculous hat. 

For the next few minutes Hyun found himself attempting to catch a glance at this peculiar stranger minding his own business. The only conclusion he could come up with was messy hair, beard, vague facial features that gave him a look of a man just past his thirties. Not necessarily what he would consider ugly as he certainly seemed to have his charms in check. The choice of atair however became an even bigger question as to the armour plated across his chest, and… metal arm? That was definitely a metal arm. Why was a cyborg cowboy a part of his day? 

Before his subtle investigation could go any further, one single bang echoed throughout the room. Oh God please don’t be what he thinks it i-

_ “Put your hands up! _ ” 

Fuck. 

Screams filled the room almost instantly before a second shot fired and the command was repeated, this time with a threat of shooting a random stranger. Hyun obliged, raising his hands and around only to be greeted with a gang of five masked punks. Of course the only thing making them more special than a regular street punk were the loaded guns. The eventual chatter of terrified customers warranted a third blank shot to the ceiling. 

The gang made their way through the crowd closer to the counter, but remained too far away just out of reach. How badly he wanted to interfere, but their distance was too great. Before he’d even get remotely close to them and attempt anything, there’d be at least six bullets in his chest and brain. What good would he do if he was dead? No matter what plan came to his mind, it all would end up with him dying one way or another.

“ _ Hey you, I said turn around!”  _ the gang member up front spoke out. At first Hyun thought he was referring to him, despite already facing him looking terrified. On second glance he realised it wasn’t directed to him, but the man sitting next to him. This cowboy seemed completely unphased by this attempted robbery. In fact, he could’ve sworn he looked mildly annoyed if anything. Maybe he was deaf? 

Or maybe he didn’t understand Korean, even though gunshots are universally the code word for big trouble in any public family oriented area.. “They want you to turn around.” Hyun slightly leaned over, trying to see if the former theory was right.

“Figured that much.” a sigh and the man finally obliged and turned ‘round to face the robbers but not in the way he’d expect. Definitely not deaf, but sounded cocky as hell. 

“Listen fellas, I don’t recommend goin’ through with your silly little plan. Why don’t ya put the gun down and we’ll settle this peacefully?” 

Hyun’s jaw nearly dropped. Just who was this man, why was he so calm, and why was he trying to negotiate with these punks? He turned his gaze to the robbers and saw just the anger he would expect in their eyes. Suddenly, the gun was now pointing at him instead of the cowboy. 

“ _ You! What did he say?” _

For once in his life, Hyun could safely say he despised being in the center of attention. “ _ He wants to negotiate.”  _ That was the best way to put it without aggravating those punks anymore. Or so he hoped. 

“ _ Well then tell him to shut up. We’re either leaving with cash or you’re leaving in body bags.”  _

The cowboy was now also directing his attention to him, already guessing what was going on.

“He said ‘Shut up or you’re leaving in a body bag’”

“Well then tell ‘im that ain’t happenin’.” 

“ _ Not going to happen.”  _

Without any warning, the first robber pushed through the crowd and grabbed Hyun by the collar. The masked man pulled him off the chair, quickly locking his arm around his neck and to make matters worse, pressed the gun against his temple.

Fuck.

“Put the handsome fella down and nothin’ bad will happen.” Now the cowboy finally stood up, serape finally shifting to the side ever so slightly. It wasn’t anywhere enough to show what he was hiding, but the threat was all to obvious. Either they listen, or someone would die.

“ _ Put the handsome man down and nothing bad will happen.”  _ he paused, watching as the anger lingering in the man’s eyes rose, “ _ His words, not mine.” _

The tip of the gun pressed harder against his cranium, nearly sending him into a state of panic. Someone’s life was in danger and this god damn American was standing there as if he had not a single care in the world. He had to admit, this would be impressive if his life wasn’t in danger as a direct result. 

Suddenly, the gun was pointing back at the cowboy, who in return pulled his revolver out in the blink of an eye. “Don’t do anythin’ stupid, kid. Don’t wanna make ya into a swiss cheese.” 

Seeing his chance to escape, or at least disorientate him captive, Hyun elbowed him in the stomach. The man did loosen his grip and gave the perfect chance to break free. But what he didn’t expect was him to recover so quickly and have the gun pressed against his chest. A gunshot caused him to jump from his spot with a petty yelp.

Hyun patted his chest, expecting to feel any sort of wetness accompanied by pain. Instead, he felt nothing but a body limply fall on him then fall on the floor with a thud. Two more gunshots and a second thud. It took him a few moments to register the second thug that had been behind his captor had fired a shot at the cowboy, only to receive a bullet between the eyes as an immediate response. The rest simply swore and made a run for it.

The crowd remained dead silent consumed by fear, just staring at the bodies now resting in a pool of blood on the shop floor. Yet again, the cowboy remained unphased by all. He put the gun back in its holster with one skilled twirl and in return pulled out his wallet. He walked over to the nearest waitress who served him and scanned through her notebook. The man proceeded to rip out a small piece, write something down and finally give her money. “Call the police, honey. Tell ‘em everythin’ that happened ‘ere.” 

She could only muster up a small nod. 

“Thanks.” With a wink, he turned on his heel and was ready to leave till his eyes caught Hyun’s. Everyone else might have been already trying to recollect themselves, but none of them had to live through a scare of almost getting shot through the heart. All his body agreed on doing was standing in place as his mind tried to make any sense of the last few minutes

“Ya doin’ okay there handsome?” the man walked over, looking maybe just a bit too over the top. If Hyun had to admit this was a bit extra, he knew he was dealing with a complete alien.

“Can’t say I’ve had worse days.” 

“At least be happy this noodle shop’s still standin’. You shoulda seen the last one.” 

Hyun laughed. And laughed. Again. _Again._ _Fucking again._ The sudden pat on his shoulder was barely enough to snap him out of the mini state of shock his mind was currently experiencing. Why had fate suddenly decided he needed to have a chat with a man who took part in preventing not one but _two_ noodle shop heists?

“Yer all fine so I’ll just assume that’s the terror laughin’.” 

Boy he didn’t know the half of it.

“Get home safely. Would be a shame if anythin’ would happen to that pretty face.” with a second pat on his shoulder, the man turned ‘round again and headed out along with some customers. A compliment was a compliment… but why did it have to come from a man who just shot two people?

Hyun was left by himself near the counter, slowly giving up on trying to understand what happened. This was truly too real to be a dream, and accepting this as reality would only put him at a temporary ease. Might as well end his day by returning home and sleeping off whatever he just had to witness.

For the sake of politeness he left the money he owed way over what he was originally supposed to pay as a tip to the poor workers who were just as terrified. With that, he rushed out before any more trouble would rear it’s ugly head round and attempt to shove more bullets into him. His entire journey back down the road remained staring at the ground. No matter who he bumped into he’d just say sorry and continue walking. 

Just as police sirens echoed through the street he managed to escape down a few blocks and turn right. As much as thinking it put a sour taste in his mouth, he prayed to avoid all attention till he reached the safety of his home and under some blankets. At some point while lost in thought, his hands felt a scrap of paper he never remembered having in his pockets.  _ A bill or something  _ he thought. Nothing worth losing his mind over till he’s at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't write this as a dare but i did write it to get zen x mccree fanart in return.  
> as a congratulation for reading all the way through you get the promise from me that more chapters will come (and an apology)
> 
> [vander ](http://anyway-i-love-vanderwood.tumblr.com/)i know you're reading this  
> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ giff zen x mccree


End file.
